Want, Need, Crave, Love
by static-harmony
Summary: "I'm sorry" Ginny said. – "No you're not." Pansy said softly, "And neither am I." This wasn't over, Ginny was right; it would never be over as long as Pansy was still in love with Ginny.


**Note: Both character's are OOC. PWP basically. Well there is a little plot if you squint, but ya know.**  
**Disclaimer: Own nothing, never have, never will.**

-o-o-o- 

"Again?" Pansy said with her slim leg crossed over the other one, arms crossed.

"Yes" Ginny said walking the short distance from the entrance to the Room of Requirement to the small wooden chair Pansy was currently sitting on.

Ginny easily slid Pansy's leg off her other one and straddled her.

Pansy refused to budge, so Ginny had to lean back slightly and remove Pansy's crossed arms from her chest. Ginny slid Pansy's arms around her own waist and leaned forward again.

Ginny looked deep into Pansy's eyes for a moment before lifting her chin with her index finger and closing the gap between them and pressing her pink cherry-flavored lips to Pansy's dark, slippery from lip gloss, lips.

_**They both wanted this.**_

Pansy tightened her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled the red-haired girl closer to her. Ginny moaned against Pansy's mouth and started grinding her hips into Pansy's.

Pansy pushed Ginny slightly off her lap and drug the other girl to the floor before pulling Ginny right on top of her.

Ginny slid easily onto Pansy's body and lifted up both of their skirts. That was when Pansy realized that Ginny wasn't wearing any knickers.

Pansy hummed in acceptance and pressed Ginny's throbbing heat right up against her own after dragging her own knickers down to her ankles.

Ginny moaned in response and put her right hand on Pansy's waist while her other one lost itself in the other girls' hair.

Pansy slid both her hands down Ginny's body until they found Ginny's tight perky ass and latched a hold, shoving Ginny's core harder and harder into her own.

Ginny was shivering and shaking in ecstasy as Pansy continued to rub their wet dripping pussy's together.

Each time Pansy pushed Ginny closer to her with her hands, she thrusted up, which caused even more pleasure to explode out of both of their bodies.

Pansy knew by the way Ginny was twitching that she was beyond close at this point, so Pansy started thrusting faster and faster into Ginny and moaning each time her pussy met Ginny's.

Ginny was so far gone she couldn't speak anymore, each time Pansy thrust up into her, Ginny's clit rubbed against Pansy's and Ginny saw stars. After all of their meetings here, not once had she ever been this up close and personal with Pansy Parkinson, and _ohgod_, she was loving it more than air.

Ginny's body shook as she screamed Pansy's name and came. Pansy moaned each time Ginny's body twitched against hers, rubbing her wet pussy into Ginny's repeatedly until Pansy moaned loud and came humming in pleasure.

They both lay still right on top of each other as they both came down from their high, Pansy running her fingers through Ginny's soft hair.

Ginny and Pansy had accidentally ran into each other, literally, one day when Ginny was coming from the library and Pansy was coming from a bathroom nearby. Ginny was fuming because she had just sat through three hours of staring at Hermione staring at her brother, and Pansy was just horny, she had masturbated in the bathroom, which had done absolutely nothing for her.

After some fighting and a bit of biting on Ginny's end. They found themselves tangled in a heap of limbs, rubbing every possible body part against the other one.

So every time Ginny was sexually frustrated or just fucking pissed at something, she sent the fastest owl she could find to Pansy and they would meet up. At first it was just about fucking to them... until Pansy fell in love with Ginny.

All the while, Ginny was still in love with one Hermione Granger, who couldn't see anything besides books and Ronald Weasley. Why Ginny was in love with her, Pansy had no idea.

_**They both needed this, more than anything.**_

Pansy laid there stroking Ginny's soft hair as Ginny came down from her high. When Ginny was finally not shaking from the after effects of her orgasm, she lifted her head off Pansy's chest and smiled at her.

Pansy smirked back before pulling them both off the floor and tossing Ginny onto the bed that had just materialized.

Ginny landed face first on the bed and Pansy got on top of her and straddled her hip before leaning down and attacking Ginny's neck with her mouth.

Ginny arched her back, pressing her ass directly into Pansy's still dripping wet pussy. Pansy leaned to the left and grabbed a hold of Ginny's hair and pulled back until Ginny's lips her exposed. Pansy instantly placed hers against Ginny's and shoved her tongue deep into the others mouth.

Ginny moaned into Pansy's mouth and twisted around so she could roll onto her back. Pansy released her for a moment and helped her roll before attacking her mouth once again.

Pansy was tempted to just get up and leave, as she had tried so many times before. Her feelings for the fiery red-head were just... not natural. Considering Ginny only used Pansy to quell her lust she felt for a certain bookworm brunette.

Pansy quickly removed whatever clothing the two of them still had on, and lowered her mouth to suckle on the juncture between Ginny's neck and collarbone. Ginny arched her back and started to push Pansy down her body.

Pansy took the hint and slid herself all the way down Ginny's body, until her mouth was angled right about Ginny's dripping wet sweet pussy.

Ginny moaned as Pansy nuzzled her nose into the soft hair that was down there. Pansy inhaled deeply, before reaching up with her hand and parting the soft lips. Then she flicked her tongue out her mouth and ran it slowly over Ginny's pulsing clit.

Ginny writhed and moaned and begged Pansy to just _fuckher. _

_**They both craved this.**_

She obliged, as she always did, and placed the flat of her tongue onto Ginny's clit and lapped at the ecstasy making nub with her tongue until Ginny was a sobbing mess.

Pansy flicked her tongue out a few more times, causing Ginny's body to twitch each time, before reaching under the bed and pulling out a large pink strap on. Which she immediately placed on her body, she had so much practice putting these on, and shoved herself all the way inside Ginny's throbbing, dripping core.

Ginny screamed and panted and thrashed around before slumping and trying to regain a bit of her breathing.

Pansy picked up her wand from its place on the bed and flicked it at the toy; cause it to come to life. The whole thing would vibrate, so that every time Pansy thrust into Ginny, she'd get pleasure too.

Ginny moaned and twisted her hips, opening her eyes and gazing into Pansy's, basically giving her a look that said _'fuck me now, or get the fuck off me'._

Pansy had no intention of getting out of Ginny, so she closed her eyes and tried to get her eyes to not tear up, before pulling out of Ginny slowly and thrusting into her as fast as possible.

Ginny thrashed and grabbed onto Pansy's arms, which were latched onto her hips, and angling her pussy just so, which caused Pansy's nice long dildo to hit the perfect spot each time.

Pansy fucked Ginny like there was no tomorrow, no matter how many times they did this, Pansy just could not get enough of Ginny-fucking-Weasley's noises in bed.

Ginny purred and moaned and hissed and gasped, all mixed together caused Pansy's brain to overload. Why Hermione Granger didn't love this girl was beyond her, because Ginny deserved everything.

Pansy thrust harder into Ginny, knowing she herself was nearing release and Ginny herself was starting to make the high pitched noises she always made when she was close to going over the edge.

Pansy was right, three more thrusts into Ginny and the red-head was screaming out her release, never with Pansy's name though, Pansy gasped and panted out Ginny's name as she came, the sight of her lovers release always undid her.

Pansy quickly pulled out of Ginny and curled up next to her, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Five minutes later, Ginny sighed and got up, gathering her clothes together and beginning to throw them on.

"You're leaving already?" Pansy said, trying not to sound hurt.

"Yes, I have a study session with 'Mione." Ginny said straightening her skirt.

"Oh." Pansy said, "I-I-i think we should stop this."

Ginny stopped moving and just stood silent for a moment.

"Why?" Ginny said fiddling with the buttons on her shirt as she tried to rebutton it.

"Do I really need a reason?" Pansy said, throwing a familiar smirk on her face.

"No, I guess you don't." Ginny said, "Fine, it's stopped then, but you'll come back. I know you will. You think I don't hear when you scream my name when you cum? Or how you breathe out that you love me when you think I'm sleeping? Cause I do. You need this as much as I do, if not more."

Grief crossed Pansy's features before tears started pooling at her eyes.

After Ginny had finally gotten all her clothes on and situated, she walked over to Pansy and kissed the girl on her head.

Tears started falling from Pansy's eyes, she knew Ginny would never love her, but that didn't stop her from loving Ginny. And this wasn't over, Ginny was right; it would never be over as long as Pansy was still in love with Ginny.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said holding her slightly before turning away and walking out of the room.

"No you're not." Pansy said softly, "And neither am I."

_**But only one loved the other.**_

-o-o-o-


End file.
